Halloween Madness 2
by QueenofDemons
Summary: One year later...The next story of the original Halloween Madness. A side story from Dark Oblivian and Desparate Tears. A fun Halloween side story where Trunks trys to scare the z fighters and Vegeta is the prime target the final chapter is posted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Madness 2 Chapter 2

* * *

Notes for the ReaderChapter 2 of Halloween MadnessThis is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, and Desperate Tears. The idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It has been a year since their last Halloween party. The séance went over well since that was the time that Future Trunks had shown himself to everyone.

Little Trunks felt better since he didn't need to hide the fact that he was housing his Future Self's soul.

It was a long story still that was over a year ago

Now it was Little Trunks favorite holiday…Halloween.

Once more Trunks was up in the attic trying to figure out what to do with all of the Halloween décor.

((What's up Hikari?)) Trunks through their mind link hovering over him to see what he was doing

(Well its Halloween soon and I haven't been able to figure out what to do. It's already one week till the holiday and I haven't been able to figure out how to decorate. I have no ideas everything seems similar to how I've done it before and I….) Little Trunks almost crying (Still not having any ideas isn't the only thing…I never…)-tearing up again with innocent eyes-(never had the chance to scare dad)

((Hmm…Yeah I remember, but we did kinda scare everyone at the séance right)) Trunks asking as he bent down to rub the tears off of his hikaris' face in a gentle-like manner

(Yea **you** did but…but) Little Trunks said moping a bit

((As for the decorations I hope you will let me help you with them this year)) Trunks trying to get his Hikari into the happy manner he usually is in.

(Wow! Really, you'll help me this year?) Little Trunks said jumping up and toward his Yami

((Mhm..I would like that)) Yami Trunks said smiling down ((As for Father…We'll get him good this year)) Yami Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk on his face

(Yeah) Hikari Trunks feeling better and psyched up

* * *

And Later on that day

..................

The party was to begin right at Sunset, lately that was about 6:30a. Bulma created a theme of Medieval Dress.

So everyone had to come to the party dressed according to period like style.

Everyone was beginning to arrive and the whole gang showed up dressed in costume attire.

Krillin and 18 were dressed as Nobles to please their daughter who was dressed as a young maiden.

Bulma was dressed up as a Queen, and though Vegeta put up a fuss for having to dress up again, he was dressed up as a King though without a crown.

Bulma humored him as he said he would only dress up if he was a royal couple to show his true status.

Goku and ChiChi dressed up like a duke and a maiden, and Teenage Gohan and Videl, dressed up like jesters. They brought chips, dip, and a large fish on a stick.

Goku went fishing early that morning and caught the fish, though ChiChi claimed they've eaten enough fish he insisted.

Goten arrived carrying a box full of candy apples, and dressed up as a dragon in hopes of scaring little Trunks.

He and Trunks have a little bet each year as to who can scare the other. Majority of the time Trunks wins but this year he had worked on his costume for eight months and hoped he would win the bet.

He looked around for Trunks; though Trunks wasn't around he noticed the decorations were a lot scarier than last year.

The whole place was decked out like an old scary castle, every nook and cranny had a scary surprise for all who dared to enter. There were cob webs from the ceiling and all type of insects hanging from the ceilings.

Goten was taken off guard when he turned to go into the kitchen, and as he opened a door a hanged man body fell from the ceiling

Gotens' screams went through out the house for it sounded like a shriek that resonated throughout the place.

Vegeta quirked a smirk and continued to sip his punch.

Gohan went to his brother to see what happened and jumped when he saw the hanged man

"Hey Bulma where's Trunks" Goten said shaking and he got out of his brothers hug

Bulma looked and thought "how cute"

"Actually Goten he hasn't come down yet" Bulma "Why don't you go up and tell him to come down already"

"Ok" Goten said as he ran out from the room, and screamed again as he got to the top of the stairs. He was met up face to face with a skeleton body that came flying toward him as he entered the hallway

At the top the hallway he saw passed the body and saw it was a long dark shadowy hallway that was fixed up like a cave.

A dark shadowy cave with candles lighting his path, with each step he took he became scared and worried as to what will come at him next.

Goten headed toward Trunks bedroom but each turn and crevice was a new surprised.

Bodies, skeletons and vampire figures, walking in cobwebs and blood sprayed mirrors; Goten had never been so scared.

"T…T…trunks?" Goten said shivering with fright.

Goten didn't realize that with every step he took, he unconsciously began to raise his ki. This way should he be attacked he could respond in time before he was hurt.

The raise in ki got everyone's attention downstairs.

"!" Z Warriors

Goten went further in the cave and disappeared this caused his ki to vanish completely as though he was wiped from the face of the earth and it was during this time that everyone realized they still have yet to see Trunks and they couldn't feel out his ki at all.

Bulma suddenly dropped the glass mug of hers causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Where are the boys?" Bulma

"!" Everyone

Everyone ran upstairs and was lost in the fog............causing them to be divided from each other.

To Be Continued……..

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Madness 2Chapter 2

* * *

Notes for the ReaderChapter 2 of Halloween MadnessThis is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, and Desperate Tears. The idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Part 2

Bulma suddenly dropped the glass mug of hers causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Where are the boys?" Bulma

"!" Everyone

Everyone ran upstairs and was lost in the fog causing them to be divided from each other.

The Ladies found their way back into the kitchen and they couldn't escape.

They tried the doors and windows and they didn't budge. All they could do was scream as the fog and darkness began to close in.

Goten was turning and falling down and down into an endless void of darkness. He cried and screamed as the lightning around him began to shock him, as though a low ki blast was shocking him from all sides.

"T…T…TRUNKS!!!!" Goten screamed

* * *

Vegeta found himself outside. This was his world but then again it wasn't, the city was in ruins. There were bodies…dead bodies around the city.

The air smelled like decaying flesh and rotting corpses.

Vegeta looked around and tried to sense Trunks, but he was nowhere to be found.

Vegeta began to have an emotion he wasn't used to feeling since he stopped exploring the galaxy and destroying civilizations…He began to feel fear. (Where is he?)

There were a few things that Vegeta pride himself on and one of those things was that the future of the Saiyan race was to continue through Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, However the future sons had disappeared off the face of the earth and now he found himself who knows where.

Where was Trunks and Goten, and how did he get here?

Vegeta began to sense what was around him and all he was able to sense was death. There were no ki's anywhere

(I refuse to believe that this is my world, it can't be, it's impossible) Vegeta thinking to himself

Buildings were collapsed and debris was everywhere. The city looked deserted and destroyed truly a ghost town out of a horror flick.

Around some of the buildings were old cars that had been smashed or destroyed. Vegeta could not step anywhere without either stepping on debris, or body parts. (Our world is not like this Kakkarot and the other idiots would never allow this….I would not allow this)

Vegeta walked down a dark street and heard a rumble out of a building

(!) Vegeta turning toward the noise

Corpses around him began to rise up and glare at him. Some had broken limbs and others had gashes on the side of their skulls, and though they were tossed aside by force. A few of them were limping as though they were injured and about to collapse once more.

They picked up large pieces of wood and metal car parts from the destroyed city and began to come at him.

Vegeta immediately went on guard to protect himself and began to fire ki blasts at the bodies.

Limbs tore away from the body and went flying everywhere, and what was left of their blood sprayed onto the ground soaking it red.

Still though Vegeta kept firing and destroying the corpses they didn't stay down.

The hands that were thrown aside by the force of Vegeta's ki blast, got up and began to run on its fingers and headed straight to Vegeta

(!) Vegeta seeing the limbs still coming at him (What is making them come at me) Vegeta firing another ki blast (Who is controlling them?)

Suddenly Vegeta realized there were more behind him as though there was a battalion of corpses about to attack and destroy him.

(!) Vegeta

Vegeta not one to give up went super Saiyan and began to fight back he flew up into the sky and kept firing ki blasts non-stop

(Damnit they just keep coming) Vegeta

As he was preparing a Final Flash an armless hand jumped to him from a roof top and began to strangle his neck

Vegeta began to rip at its flesh to tear it away from him but to no avail.

The armless hand gripped tighter and tighter, Vegeta turned back from Super Saiyan to normal mode, and began to fall back down to the earth

Just before he hit the ground there was darkness

* * *

(…)

Vegeta thought he had either died or blacked out

His body hurt, every inch of him hurt, he hurt so bad he didn't even know when he'd be able to move next.

He couldn't open his eyes yet, but his hearing was beginning to come back

(D…..) Vegeta straining to hear what that sound was

"Dad!" Little Trunks was shaking his father trying to make him come to

(I think we over did it) Little Trunks to his Yami all worried

((I don't think so; dads had training sessions worse than this)) Trunks to his hikari

(!) Vegeta jumped up and found his son off to his side (What the hell happened?)

There was a scream downstairs and Vegeta ran downstairs

(If the bodies are attacking my wife I'll send them into the next dimension.) Vegeta flying down the stairs

Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs and couldn't believe his eyes

"These are incredible" Bulma picking up a prop "Trunks how did you make them"

"…" Trunks coming down the stairs dressed like future Trunks

"They totally scared me I thought they were real bodies" ChiChi picking one up and slapping it

The other Z fighters were coming out from all type of places

Goku came out from the study; Krillin the closet, Goten came out of the grand piano and ran to his mother, Piccolo the office…they looked at the props and paled.

No one said a thing but Goku and Vegeta took a quick glance at each other and knew they had all had the same illusion

((So think we scared them?)) Trunks to his hikari

(By their faces…I think we did) Little Trunks beaming

END

Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**

Return to Top


End file.
